Monica's Collection of Oneshots!
by Monica121
Summary: I love to write oneshots. This is me avoiding major long term writing commitments (since I already have a lot of those) and still writing fics I love! I hope you like them, and I'm sorry I can't come up with a better summary than that...
1. Up Late Again

Hey guys! For those of you who know me, and who know my stuff, you know that I love doing songfics. The only problem with that is, then I have a million song fics, and it makes me look like I have a ton of stories, and the bothers me for whatever reason. So, lately, I've been having the urge to write a million Twin/Hermione fics. I find them refreshing to do in between working on my other stories, which, trust me, are huge commitments. So what is this, you may ask. This is me, avoiding long term commitment writing (since Merlin knows I already have enough of those going) and writing fics to my favorite songs. None of them will be related, it's just a way to get me out of my writer's block every once and a while.

Plus, I'm one of those people who, every time they hear a song, get an idea that they _must _write down. That's why a majority of my stories are songfics.

Oh, let me restate one of the most important points: **NONE OF THE STORIES IN THIS COLLECTION WILL BE RELATED!**

Yay! Now that that's clear…

On with story one!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Jo Rowling's characters, nor the song Up Late Again by Tyler Hilton.

/0/

It never just happens, you know. Something triggers it. I can never tell if that is a good or a bad thing though. I love you so much, I'm always glad when I think of you. Just not when it keeps me up half the night. And the weird thing is, it always happens at the most random of moments.

I love thinking about you. You're perfect. Why wouldn't I like thinking about my girlfriend? I just don't like doing it when I have a conference or a showing the next day.

Last night was the worst. I saw a girl who vaguely, _vaguely _resembles you. Who wasn't even half as pretty. But that still was enough to keep you in my mind for the rest of the night. Not that I mind, of course.

Well, yes, I do mind, but not because I don't like thinking about you. Quite the contrary, actually. I love to think about you. Just not when you aren't near me. Because if you aren't near me, then I miss you so much it hurts. I can't bear thinking about you knowing that I'm not close enough to Apparate to you and hold you in my arms.

Yeah, Fred laughs. Tells me I've gone soft. I say, "What's wrong with that?" I love you. I say it's okay.

And, you say so too, apparently. Because I've never seen you object about it. Merlin, I miss you.

I miss your laugh, and how sweet your voice sounds when it says, "George."

I miss how you giggle when I tickle you, and how beautiful you are. Merlin, Hermione. You are gorgeous and you don't even know it.

Fred tells me that being with you has turned my insides into mush, but I tell him, "Well, if this feeling is my insides turning to mush, then I welcome it."

Then he calls me a hopeless romantic. But I don't care.

I owl you everyday that I'm gone. I hate these stupid conferences. I love my joke shop, but why can't Fred come to these things alone? It was his idea.

I miss you. Every day that I'm gone I miss you. I love you so much.

And I never want you to forget it. So sometimes I write you more than once during the day. I'm always ecstatic when I see the reply with your handwriting on it.

Do you remember the days before we got together? The days at Hogwarts? Merlin, I was so in love with you, even then.

Except, even though I remember them, those days seem so far away. Like everything before we got together was meaningless.

And then I get wrapped up in my thoughts of you. Thinking about your smile, and your brilliance and your beauty.

Mostly though, I think of what will happen when I get home, and I can hold you in my arms.

And I most defiantly don't miss those days that I spent in Hogwarts, pining for you.

I look at the time. It's late. About two in the morning. But I can't help but stay awake and think of you.

I should go to sleep. I should stop thinking about you. But, like always, I can't.

I should sleep, I suppose. But I know that even if I sleep, I will still be thinking of you. And then I know my sleep won't be welcomed. Because my sleep is never welcome if you aren't here, in my arms.

This has been going on for a while. In fact, since we stated dating and I started having to go to these bloody conferences! Honestly, what was Fred thinking, signing us up for these?

I miss you so much. I can't wait to get home and hug you and kiss you.

We are going to be together for a very long time. I know it. And I am going to make sure of it the second we get home.

But, really, with these thoughts swirling around in my head, I'm never going to get to sleep. But I have succumbed to that. I don't really mind anymore. Because I know the second I get home, I'm going to have the best sleep of my life, with you in my arms. Because I know something you don't.

I suppose I shouldn't be thinking about it until you know, but how can I not? Why wouldn't I want to think about our life together?

Your ring is beautiful you know. Ginny helped me pick it out. Yes, that's right. I already have the ring. I've had it for a few weeks. I can't wait to give it to you this weekend, when I finally get to come home.

But maybe I shouldn't be thinking about it. Because nothing is certain yet. But somehow I know. You are going to say yes.

I know you're going to be shocked that I was able to trick you. But I also know you are going to be really excited.

I can't wait to get home. I miss having you in my arms. I miss you having to stand on your tip toes to get to the top shelf, leaving your sides free for a tickle attack. And then when that happens, I get to hear your beautiful laugh.

But maybe I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Because we both know that if I do, I won't be able to sleep _at all_. As opposed to maybe an hour or two.

You should have heard Fred the other day. He was telling me how I glow when I talk about you. He says that—and don't mind the corny comparison—when I talk about you, my soul sings.

But what he doesn't know is that that is really the nicest feeling in the world. I love talking about you. I'm so proud that you are with me. Sometimes I still don't believe it. Why would you pick _me? _

But I am so glad you did.

How did I get through each day before? The days when I didn't know you liked me back. Do you know how much I missed you after we left Hogwarts? But looking back on it, it seems too long ago to remember.

So I don't dwell. I'm just thankful to have you now.

I look at the clock. It's three A.M. I've spent an hour thinking about you. Missing you.

I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Too bad it's going to be at night. Stupid Fred and his Stupid Conferences.

Maybe these are the kinds of thoughts everyone has before they sleep. But how come they only come to me when you aren't around?

Maybe I just miss you too much.

I almost ran out of time way back when. If I hadn't have told you how I felt about you when I did, I could have lost you forever. And that probably would have killed me.

What about you? Was your time running out too? I'd like to think so. Because that would mean you need me just as much as I need you.

Merlin, I love you so much.

It's going to be a late night. But, as always, when it comes down to it, the time was well worth it. That's when I remember a quote I heard a long time ago. How did it go? Oh, yes.

"The time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time." I say out loud. I do enjoy thinking about you, you know. So I guess my time wasn't wasted at all. I can't wait till I come home.

And then I can ask you the one thing I've been dying to ask you. Before I drift off to sleep, I whisper to myself, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

**/0/**

**Hey, I had to edit this and take out the lyrics because I just became aware of the Fanfiction policy about songlyrics. I didn't want this to be taken off too, so I edited it. It may be kind of choppy, since there used to be lyrics, but I had to take them out :(**


	2. London

This was actually written for a competition (which I got second place in!) so it isn't a songfic. But it still is a one-shot, which, ya know, is always good in my book. I hope you like it. I'll do responses later, but it is 1:13, and I have school tomorrow, so I need to write this note :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, I own Mike. But that isn't exactly something to be proud of…

/0/

How did I end up living in London again? Oh, yes, now I recall. My father. You see, my father's insane fascination with muggles is somewhat of an obsession. That is why he decided that his children would take a year off from the Wizarding World, to go try our luck as muggles. He also decided we would do this about a year after graduation, starting with my brother Fred and I. But, the "rules" stated we couldn't live in the same city. "How will you be able to gain all that you can from the Muggle World if you are too hung up with living with Fred?" He had said.

That is how I ended up in London, with my brother in Brighton. Needless to say, I was pretty upset.

That is, until Ronniekins and his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger graduated from Hogwarts themselves. The final battle had been merely a month and a half ago. Ron and Harry went straight into Auror training.

Hermione, however, had a bit more difficulty. Her parents had asked her to also take off a year from the Wizarding world and go back to living like a muggle. They said that they wanted Hermione to make sure she knew what she wanted before she made a "full time commitment as a witch." Hermione was upset about it of course, but she wanted to make her parents happy, so she did it.

That is how the two of us ended up sharing a flat. Neither Hermione nor I had enough money to pay for a flat by ourselves, so we had come to an agreement to split rent.

The trouble started after we moved in. I had never lived with a girl that wasn't my sister. And even living with my sister didn't leave that much of an impression on me as far as girls go because even then, Ginny shared a bathroom with all boys and made sure she had everything well hidden that could possibly embarrass her.

Hermione was a bit different. She put her things in the medicine cabinet alongside mine. A few things were rather private things I wish not to see.

I wasn't _angry _that she had put her things out like that. It was just _odd. _I had never met a girl who was so open. And at Hogwarts I had thought she was _shy_!

Oh, I'm getting off track again. Anyway. So we had been living in this flat for about two months. I had gotten used to her feminine products invading the bathroom. She had gotten used to my messy habits. We had fun living together. Sometimes I feared we had a little too much fun. Why? Because I found myself starting to fall in love with her.

I know, I know. Totally bad move. Shouldn't fall in love with your brother's best friend, but trust me, it's hard when you are in such close quarters!

It's kind of hard to say when it happened. I just know that it did. I think I first really realized it was the day that I got my job. I had just been fired from my last job as an intern (what company doesn't like pranks? Gah, I didn't like working there anyway) when Hermione made me go and apply at some places.

I ended up getting a job at a tea house. I was so excited. I remember getting home, ecstatic to tell Hermione. Only, Hermione had company.

Hermione had been working at a little restaurant near our apartment. I had gone to visit her down there a few times. One thing I learned almost immediately was that her coworker, a bloke named Michael had a mad crush on her. Hermione couldn't tell. She was oblivious to his feelings, even though it was so blatantly obvious.

And when I walked in, who should I find sitting on my couch but him?

"Hello George." He said, with obvious distaste.

"Michael, what a pleasure it is to see you." I said pleasantly.

Michael scowled and was about to say something rude when Hermione walked in.

I would like to think that her face lit up when she saw me. "George! How did job hunting go?"

My face fell. I was so excited about telling her, but not when bird-brain was sitting right there.

She took my silence the wrong way. "Oh, George I'm sorry."

I quickly shook my head. "No, no I found a job."

She grinned and ran over and gave me a hug. "George that's wonderful!"

Michael cleared his throat. "Hermione dear, if we don't leave now, we'll be late for the show."

Hermione pulled away. "Oh, right." She said to Michael. Then she turned to me. "Michael asked me to go to the cinema with him."

I scowled. "Oh."

Hermione turned away from me and said to Michael, "Can we take a rain check? I want to celebrate with George." I knew that my face lit up. She wanted to celebrate. She wanted to celebrate with _me! _Not just _with _me… _for_ me!

Michael glared at me. "I'm sure George will be fine by himself. We'll be back in less than two hours."

I glared right back at him. I really disliked this guy.

Hermione glared at him too. "I don't think so Michael."

Hermione lead him to the door and showed him out. She did it a bit to politely in my opinion. Scumbag should have been thrown out.

Hermione came back into the living room. "I'm sorry about that George. Mike was a little testy today."

"Don't worry about it. Not like I expect you to be able to control him."

We spent the rest of the night talking, watching movies, and drinking in celebration of me finding a job. When I woke up the next morning, I realized what I had pretty much known all along. I was in love with Hermione.

A few weeks after that, I came home from work to find Scumbag sitting on my couch again.

"You again." I said to him.

Scumbag gave me a dirty look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here you dolt." I told him.

"That isn't what I meant. How do you know Hermione? Why do you live with her? How do you feel about her?"

"I don't think that is any of your business, now is it? And in any case, what are you doing in my apartment? I could easily throw you out, but won't, out of respect for Hermione." I asked. Scumbag told me where I could go, not that I cared, and suddenly Hermione ran into the room.

"Mike, that is _it! _How _dare _you talk to my _boyfriend _like that!"

I stared at her, more shocked then Scumbag was. I liked the sound of that. Boyfriend.

"_Boyfriend? _Since _when!_" Scumbag screeched.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, is it?" Hermione asked, deadly calm.

Scumbag glared at the two of us, then stomped out of our flat.

I looked at Hermione, and noticed she was blushing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I can't believe that he would talk to you like that. I said the first thing that I could think of that would get him out of here."

I approached her slowly. "Hermione, why would that be the first thing you thought of?" I said carefully, hoping her answer would be what I wanted it to be.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well… you see…"

I smiled at her. I wasn't about to make her say it first. She was already embarrassed enough. But that didn't mean that I wasn't nervous to say it.

"Hermione, I…. I _want _to be your boyfriend." Hermione looked up.

"W-what?" 

I began regretting my decision to say anything. What if she didn't feel the same way? I'd have to move out of the flat. I'd have to make more money to pay for a flat on my own… But I couldn't just leave it at that. I had to tell her.

"Hermione, I'm in love with you." Her eyes went wide, and she broke into a grin.

"George, I'm in love with _you." _My heart stopped, and I closed the gap between us. I kissed her. I put every ounce of myself into that kiss. Every ounce of what I felt for her. And she kissed me back.

How did I end up living in London again? Oh yes, I recall. My father. My father is a bloody genius.

/0/

Well? What do you think? Review! Gracias!

Love,

Monica


End file.
